


How Can I Trust You?

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bad Puns, F/M, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hide and Seek, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 3 for Fictober 2018! More Manhunt shenanigans.





	How Can I Trust You?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, not all the prompts will be about this game they're playing, or even in the same universe at times! It'll get better. I have the whole month planned out! I just have to write it.

Was it possible to die from heat stroke?

Marinette knew, logically, that the answer was an obvious “yes.”

But what about the cause of that heat stroke?

Maybe if she was running around like her classmates, she could eventually warm up enough to at least be exhausted from it. And yet all she was currently doing was holding on to a pair of strong, lightly tanned shoulders. At least, she was pretty sure they were tanned; she’d never seen his bare torso before. Maybe one day, his dad will have him do a swimsuit ad…

_Ahhhhh, nooooo! Don’t get side-tracked or he’ll notice!_

“You alright back there?”

_Too late._

Clearing her throat as to not sound squeaky (and distracting herself from her burning cheeks), Marinette whispered, “Yeah, keep going!”

She sighed in quiet relief when Adrien didn’t say any more as they sneaked around the school, trying to stay out of sight of those who were “it.” They were part of the small group that had yet to be tagged and she didn’t want to screw this up.

“There they are!”

Marinette groaned. _Really?_ Her clumsy luck had to strike at that moment?!

“Hold on!” Adrien yelped, barely dodging a corner as he started running. Behind them, someone yelled, “Someone get Chloe! She’ll corner him!” Adrien blushed a little at the blunt statement, not completely sure why he was feeling so embarrassed by it. He may have given a huff, he wondered, since Marinette started giggling, making him blush a little more. Suddenly, Adrien was very aware of how light the girl he carried was, as well as her light scent that washed over him once more.

_I guess running on rooftops has paid off afterall._

Shaking his head to clear it, Adrien saw a flash of yellow in his peripheral. Looking around, he saw he was a cornered cat. _Ha! Gotta remember that next time I see my Lady…_

An idea sprang to his head. “Marinette, I’m going to backflip off that far wall!”

He felt the sweet-smelling girl stiffen in surprise and, probably, horror. “What?!”

“Don’t worry, I’m stronger than I look. I’ll protect you.” Marinette’s hands tightened their hold on his shoulders as he spoke. After some hesitation, she leaned down to speak in Adrien’s ear, causing his heart to do strange cartwheels.

“How can I trust you?”


End file.
